1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to maintaining a constant level of fluid in a container via a remote source of fluid.
2. Background Description
Many containers which need to maintain a level of fluid will run below that level if not checked by regular human measurement. This situation applies to many varied environments including Christmas tree stands, house plants, water containers for pets, liquid chemical distribution vats in industrial environments, liquid pharmaceutical distribution in clinics and hospitals, and in the distribution of fluids and feed to penned and field live-stock. It would be advantageous to provide a low cost apparatus which maintains desired fluid levels in these and other applications without requiring excessive human involvement.